


Give and Take

by AnimeFanime



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Beyond's in charge, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Control, Dominance, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Light gets a nice show, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after receiving an anonymous Tumblr fic request to my ask box.</p><p>After nearly a year of working (and playing) together, the three had found an interesting balance to things…a give and take to their relationships with each other so to speak.  In the area of sex specifically, L and Light gave up control and the burgundy-eyed male took it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut...you've been warned :) Enjoy!

Neither man would admit it outside of the bedroom and they were hard pressed to admit it even inside it as well, but Light Yagami and L Lawliet’s daily need to control every aspect of the world around themselves took its toll.  Beyond was more than happy to take the reins from his raven haired former object of obsession and the young, intelligent, absolutely delicious teenager he’d stolen away to work for him after meeting him during a case in Japan.

After nearly a year of working (and playing) together, the three had found an interesting balance to things…a give and take to their relationships with each other so to speak.  In the area of sex in particular, the two men in question gave up control and the burgundy-eyed male took it.

Beyond smiled darkly as he finished securing the two sets of black leather cuffs behind L’s back, one at his wrists and another above his elbows.  The contrast was lovely against his pale, ethereal skin as they forced his chest out and his back bowed beautifully, already panting and half hard just from being bound.  L’s head fell back, eyes closed where he kneeled on the dark satin sheets and Beyond barely contained a chuckle that threatened to escape.  A predatory look spread across his face as he made his way round to tug on one of the raven’s dusky pink nipples with his teeth.

“Ungh…B…”  The detective breathed out as he bucked under the man’s touch.  They both heard a sudden low, needy whine and looked in the direction of its origin.  Beyond’s smirked as he gazed over his shoulder in amusement.

“Shh…good boys get treats Light.”  B admonished.  “You want a treat, don’t you?”  The young brunette’s eyes took on slightly calculating expression before he nodded rapidly, unable to speak around the ball gag in his mouth where he lay chained to the headboard by dark red leather cuffs around his wrists.  His cock already lay hard and flushed against his stomach, precum smearing against his skin as he shifted restlessly while watching the other men. 

“That’s my sweet boy…”  He murmured as he grabbed L roughly and dragged him up the bed between Light’s legs.  The dark haired male laced his fingers in the detective’s hair, forcing a grunt out of the man as he yanked his head downward toward the young man’s straining need, sliding it into L’s mouth and guiding his head to suck.  “Get it nice and wet so you can ride it.”  He muttered, giving the older male a hard slap on his ass cheek that made him groan around Light’s cock.

The brunet bucked his hips, unable to control himself as the wet warmth enveloped his arousal, practically choking L.  The man sputtered and coughed while Beyond just kept forcing his head up and down.  “Let me know if you need to safeword baby boy…just snap your fingers, seeing as your mouth is occupied, if you can’t handle it.”  The dominating male grinned and L shot him a glare out of the corner of his eyes at the comment, but otherwise kept going.  Beyond felt a small surge of pride…he knew their limits and how to challenge them.  This was all part of their game after all.

B’s fingers slowly began to trail along L’s spine to slip between the cheeks of his ass after a minute or so, prodding at the shiny black plug there.  He elicited a moan of pleasure from the man as he tugged at it gently before beginning to thrust it in and out of the tight heat.  “Ready for something bigger, aren’t you?  Want to fuck yourself on Light’s cock?  Fill up this sweet little hole?”  He pulled it out almost all the way and shoved it back in…hard, pleased at the low groan L released as he nodded.

“Mmm…such a needy little slut.”  He slid the plug out and set it aside before pulling L upright on his knees again.  The raven started shuffling forward towards Light and was halted with a resounding slap on his ass once more. 

“Ah-hah…” L cried out, looking to B in confusion.

“Uh-uh…Light’s been such a good boy.  So patient.  I think he deserves a better show than that L.”  He grinned salaciously, turning L to face him as he moved him into position over Light’s cock, letting Light get a nice long look at that tempting ass he was going to bury himself in.

 _Hmm, very nice indeed_.  The dark haired male smiled knowingly at L as he spread Light’s legs and yanked out the red plug in the young man’s ass with no preamble, eliciting a surprised gasp from the brunet.  He’d always found himself able to be a little less gentle with Light, who seemed to like things a bit rougher than L. 

The raven watched him curiously, panting and squirming slightly as B reach for the lube and slicked up his own thick, hard length.  Beyond briefly thought about how damn lucky he was as he positioned his cock at Light’s entrance, the tip of it pressed against the twitching hole, just begging to be filled.  He closed the distance to capture L’s mouth in a bruising kiss as he thrust inside, continuing to drive his cock into the hot, tight ass of the gorgeous teen moaning and writhing beneath both of them.  Eventually he was balls deep in Light’s gripping hole and took a shuddering breath, his control momentarily waning as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

He ignored Light’s little whines and sighs from behind the gag, knowing he’d tend to the adorable teen shortly as he continued to devour L’s mouth and run his hands along the older man’s body.  His grip drifted down to the firm round globes of the detective’s ass and he looked over L’s shoulder at Light, breaking the kiss as he kneaded the taut, supple skin.

The brunet’s eyes were wide as saucers as Beyond kissed and sucked along L’s throat while slowly lowering him down until Light’s dripping length was nudging the raven’s entrance.  B watched as Light’s eye’s went all glassy the moment he finally entered L, a shuddering gasp resonating through his body as the tip of his cock was sucked inside.  _Fuck, he’s beautiful…_  

He reveled in the coiled tension and then acceptance in L’s body as Light slid within him, pleasure quickly taking over as he was filled to the brim.  They were both just perfect, giving themselves over to his control.

“That’s it baby boy.”  L rested his forehead on Beyond’s shoulder as the man lifted his ass up and down, making him ride Light’s cock, spreading his cheeks wide so the that the teen could see the detective take every inch again and again.  “Tell Light how much you love having his cock in your slutty little hole.”  He muttered, smiling wickedly at the brunet over L’s shoulder.  Light’s eyes rolled back in his head as he groaned loudly through the gag.

“Please…”  L begged deliriously, trying to gain leverage to fuck himself back on to Light even though B was controlling his every thrust in a measured and deliberate way.

“Tell him…tell him L and I’ll let you ride him however you want.”  Beyond slowed down…the exact opposite of what he knew L wanted.  He hoped it would prove enough to push the still sometimes stubborn detective over the edge.

“Fuck…” L glared at him briefly, only a moment of defiance before his head fell on Beyond’s shoulder again with a whine.  “I love riding your cock Light.  It feels so fucking good.”   B slapped his ass and giggled, but began to move L up and down faster again. 

“Now was that really so hard?”  He murmured against L’s lips before he kissed him hungrily, desperately turned on having both men at his mercy like this.

Then Beyond began to thrust into Light in tandem and all three of them became lost to the sensations they shared.  In these moments of bliss, when the three of them connected like this, there was nothing outside of the sound of their own moans of pleasure and their sweat slicked bodies thrumming with a need for release. 

“Come for me L…”  He finally whispered in the raven’s ear.

And he did, tightening up around Light with a cry and riding him through it.  Beyond gazed down at the young brunet as he felt the telltale grip of his orgasm around his dick and heard a strained groan.  L gasped slightly and he knew that Light had come deep inside of the other man, filling him up with his hot seed.

Beyond quickly joined them both.  Chasing his own release as he pounded hard and fast into the young man’s twitching channel before painting his insides white.  Their panting breaths filled the room for long seconds in the aftermath.

The times when Beyond took control like this, let L and Light simply feel and react, rather than plan and calculate, were when they all counted themselves most lucky to have found one another.  He let them stop thinking for those moments of ecstasy.   They all knew that there was no place and no one else any of them would rather be with.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback me my lovely readers...you know I crave it like L craves candy :)
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr!  
> User: AnimeFanimeFic


End file.
